


I'll Be A Good Girl

by wendywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the BSE behind the scenes video, Ben fucks Zayn while he's dressed as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be A Good Girl

They haven’t been doing this for very long, though neither has bothered to define what ‘this’ is, and already Ben and Zayn have learned things about each other that no-one else has. Like how Zayn loves to have guys come on his face and slap him after he’s sucked them off, or how Ben comes hardest when you call him ‘Daddy’. 

In the beginning, Ben would have an attack of conscience where he sits in his darkened room, pours himself a large glass of whiskey and asks himself if he’s become a pervert who is preying on a vulnerable young man. In those moments he’ll cling to the fact that Zayn approached him first and initiated all of their first encounters. Plus, it’s not like Zayn isn't getting anything out of their arrangement. Zayn is paid to be pleasured by a much more experienced man while Ben gets the company of a ridiculously attractive, nubile young man that he can teach all of his old tricks and learn some new ones; it’s a pretty sweet deal for the both of them.

Now, he's mostly gotten over that and has become more comfortable in making demands of Zayn. The entire getup that Zayn is sporting was all his idea. 

"How do I look?" Zayn turns his torso to the side, sticking out his padded chest and stretching one stocking-clad leg behind him. One of his hands is cupping his jaw, the other is twirling the ends of the long, black wig he's wearing. His plump lips, painted with a glossy red sheen, are pouted. His hazel eyes, lined with black, are blinking rapidly behind a pair of glasses.

“Zayn, you look great,” Ben breathes. Zayn lowers his head and peaks up at Ben through his long eyelashes and it’s all he can do not to tackle to boy to the floor and ravage him. The coy, feminine image is broken the instant Zayn takes a step forward and wobbles ungracefully.

“Are you having trouble with those heels? They’re so low though, they're like what a little girl would wear to her first communion,” Ben laughs.

“I can’t walk like a lady, man. That’s not gonna happen,” Zayn grumbles as he plods forward.

“Oh well, I didn't plan for you to be doing much walking,” Ben says with a predatory grin. Zayn smirks right back at him then walks right past him into Ben's home office, wiggling his hips the whole way. Ben gives his arse a solid smack and squeeze.

They've done a bit role-playing before, though not with such elaborate costuming, and typically don't bother with any kind of script, they just improvise and do what feels right until they fall into steady banter. Zayn struts over to the tray placed on top of the bookcase and begins pouring out water into the glasses while Ben sits down in his chair behind his desk.

When he's finished, Zayn picks up the tray and rests it on the desk, leaning forward to give Ben an eyeful of what's under his white blouse. Though he hasn't got any actual breasts to flash, Ben notices that Zayn squeezes his arms together as if to squeeze them together. The boy's a natural, Ben can already feel his cock harden. As he's straightening up, Zayn "accidentally" knocks over the glass of water, wetting the desk and Ben's trousers.

"Oh no, I'm so clumsy," Zayn flutters in feigned embarrassment, running around the desk to mop up the water with a handkerchief. He's got his arse stuck out as he bends over again and Ben gives it a sharp slap. Zayn gasps -for real- and Ben frowns, gesturing at his wet crotch.

"Look at what you've done. These are dry clean only, you've ruined my nice trousers!" Ben barks out. Zayn jumps a bit, eyes widening. Ben can't quite tell if this reaction is entirely faked since he's never raised his voice at the boy before. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Zayn lowers his head and dabs the handkerchief on Ben's crotch. The shock of the cold water had waned his erection somewhat, but the feel of Zayn's hands on his crotch has made him harder. Nonetheless, he's in character, so he pushes the boy off.

"You're making it worse," he growls. Zayn clasps his hands in front of him and lowers his head again. Ben thinks he sees Zayn's lips quirking upwards.

"Are you mocking me? The insolence! I should have you fired for this!" Ben slams his hand on the top of the desk and Zayn jumps again. 

"Oh no, sir, please. Please don't fire me. My parents are dead and my little sisters are depending on me. I'll do anything, anything!" Zayn buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly, and Ben knows he's trying to hide his mirth.

"Anything, eh?" Ben crosses his arms behind his head and leans back in his chair. Zayn lowers his hands somewhat and Ben can see his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Yes, sir. Anything." Ben glances pointedly at his still damp crotch.

"Well, get to work." 

Zayn kneels down in front of him and slowly undoes the button and zipper, revealing that Ben is nothing underneath. Zayn glances back up and licks his lips. He reaches into Ben's open trousers and pulls out Ben's cock. He wraps his hand around the shaft and pumps it lightly. Ben clears his throat impatiently. Zayn smirks before wrapping his lips around the head of Ben's cock, sucking harshly.

"You've got a mouth like a vacuum," he groans with his head thrown back, hands gripping Zayn's head. Zayn sucks even harder in response. He bobs his head up and down the shaft, tongue lapping at the slit. His lips are stretched obscenely around Ben's cock, lip gloss smeared with precum and spit. It makes Ben want to wreck the boy even more. 

"Enough, you've got a nice mouth, I'll give you that, but I need more." Zayn pulls his mouth off Ben, biting his lip.

"Do you mean..." he trails off. Ben nods.

"I'll need to fuck your cunt too." Ben's voice is as low as it gets. Zayn shivers before straddling his lap. Ben shifts the lacy knickers Zayn is wearing to one side and lowers Zayn onto his cock. It was a good idea that Zayn had thought to prepare himself before they started because Ben doesn't think he'd be able to wait. 

"Don't make me do all the work, this is your job on the line." Zayn grips Ben's shoulders and starts to bounce on his cock. He's learned that rolling of his hips in alternating directions drives Ben wild and he incorporates that into his movements. Ben attaches his mouth to Zayn's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He likes to mark Zayn, leave him with a bruise or two for him to look at and reminisce about their latest session while he's doing whatever it is he does when he's not with Ben. Zayn's neck is a particular sweet spot, Ben can feel Zayn's rhythm break when he adds a bit of teeth to his ministrations. 

"Hold on." Ben pushes at Zayn's shoulders until he's leaning back and he wraps his hand around the boy's cock, wanking him to orgasm. Ben likes to come last and Zayn enjoys the over-stimulation, it's one of the many ways they're compatible. 

"Get up." Ben shakes off Zayn's cum and slaps his arse. Zayn stands up unsteadily, letting himself be turned around so that he braced against the desk with Ben behind him. Ben kicks his legs open wider and bends Zayn over until his front is lying on the desk. Ben enters him easily, gripping his hips tightly as he thrusts into Zayn. Zayn's hands are scrambling on the top of the desk, trying to find something to hold on to. Ben pins Zayn's hands with his, fingers laced together, and he thrusts harder and deeper into him.

"Ohhh fuck," Zayn groans, muffled by the desk, the more feminine voice he adopted for this role long gone. The contrast of Zayn's deep voice with his lacy knickers is what makes Ben finally come undone, shooting his load inside the boy. Ben collapses on top of him, breathing heavily as his mind slowly clears. He pulls out of Zayn, falling backwards into his chair. 

"So, do I get to keep my job?" Zayn is still sprawled on top of the desk, his voice halfway between his usually pitch and the exaggerated girly pitch.

"Oh yes, I'm not done with you yet. But not more fuck ups from you."

"Yes sir, I'll be a good girl." Zayn winks.


End file.
